1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a CDMA (Code division Multiple Access) system, and in particular to a method for constructing a WVPN (Wireless Virtual Private Network) for a CDMA which makes it possible to construct the WVPN which may use a mobile phone network as a private network.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional CDMA system, in order to construct a VPN (Virtual Private Network), as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,356, a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) is installed for thereby constructing the VPN.
Therefore, in the conventional art, since the VPN is constructed based on the PBX, the construction cost of the PBX is increased, and an advanced high technique is required for installing the same, so that the installation cost is also increased.